Keeping the Dream Alive
by Hooty-McBoon
Summary: My version of season 6. How I hope it would have happened. The Mall Rats arrive on an island but what and who are waiting for them? Lead characters are subject to change. Rated T for possible violence.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Away

So this is chapter 1, I have been planning on writing this for several years and I did once start to get it down on paper but then it got deleted by my computer so I started writing this version yesterday. I hope that you enjoy it. This is my version of how I wanted Season 6 to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Keeping the Dream Alive**

Chapter 1: Getting away

They had been on the boat for several days, people's tempers were wearing thin being cooped up in such a small space was making the journey almost unbearable. When land was finally spotted the group found that they could finally relax. The journey had been made tenser when Ruby had remembered exactly what happened when the truck went past. Slade had been furious and was no longer talking to Ebony. Jay and Amber were sat together near the bough of the boat baby Bray sleeping in his mother's arms. Amber was watching him with a small smile playing on her lips. They had survived a second virus outbreak. Her family was safe. Glancing up at Jay she leant closer into his embrace just as Ram walked over to edge saying something about land.

"Over there!" he pointed out over the horizon, it was almost dark so seeing the land mass that was slowly getting closer.

Lex came up next to Ram and squinted into the dark; "I don- oh yeah. Land ho!" he called out a smile forming on his lips. Everyone else then moved over to see if they could see the land as well, some woops of joy were heard, everyone would be glad to have their feet on solid ground. Just over an hour later they were all stepping from the boat onto the sandy beach. They all headed up the beach together.

"We should find shelter for the night." Amber spoke turning to face the group who had gathered a short way up the beach.

Lex nodded agreeing with her; "Not sure what we will be able to find in this low light, maybe the kids should sleep on the boat with you Trudy and Ruby and the rest of us can sleep on the beach. I'm sure we have blankets on the boat and it isn't exactly cold." The others all nodded their agreement and Trudy shepherded Sammy and Lottie towards the boat with Brady in her arms. Amber followed them back onto the boat followed slowly by Ruby who was being watched carefully by Slade.

The others then made their own camp on the shore, Ellie and Jack got to work on a fire while Lex, Jay and Ram started trying to find any sign of something that could be used as a more permanent shelter; "It looks like others have been here." Jay commented as he pointed at a well worn track, he turned to Ram who looked sheepish; "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" he asked his eyes narrowing dangerously at the man who had once been his leader.

Ram swallowed slowly; "This is where most of the work force were sent..." he trailed off noticing the strange look he was receiving from Lex; "the people who disappeared when we first arrived. They were sent here to work."

Jay looked horrified; "Slaves?" he asked angrily.

Lex bit his lip thinking of Tai-San she could have been sent there, so could many of their other friends; "We should head back to the others. We can investigate those tracks in the morning." He turned away without looking to see if Jay and Ram were following him his head was reeling at the information that Ram had just imparted, if they were all alive. So my friends thought lost forever. He couldn't wait till the morning but he knew that the others wouldn't forgive him if he went off on his own. They had come this far together. He settled down next to the fire that Jack and Ellie had built his eyes surveyed the group in front of him; they had all lost so much. His eyes drifted to Ebony who had her eyes fixed on the fire. He wondered if for the first time in her life she was feeling remorse.

0o0o0o0

Amber sat with baby Bray cradled in her arms, she watched at Trudy put Brady on one of makeshift beds that they had been using for the past couple of days, she was so glad that her friend had forgiven her after everything that had happened she needed Trudy. The two of them had come further than most of the others, raising children in this broken world of theirs wasn't exactly easy.

"Not going to sleep?" Trudy asked taking a seat beside Amber who shrugged.

"I feel wide awake all of a sudden." Amber confided smiling slightly, she glanced over at the sleeping forms of Sammy, Lottie and Ruby before looking back at her friend.

Trudy shook her head smiling; "You just want to go and explore." Trudy smirked as Amber nodded; "Well you will have to wait until the morning, otherwise you will get lost."

Amber sighed; "I know, but the promise this place has is wonderful. I have already seen fruit up in the trees. Dal would've loved it here." She allowed herself a rueful smile remembering her old friend.

"We should try to sleep anyway; you will have all the time in the world to go explore tomorrow." Trudy said smiling at her friend as she settled down on one of the beds. Amber decided that it would be wise to listen to her friend's suggestion. She climbed onto one of the beds, placing baby Bray next to her before curling up and forcing herself to go to sleep.

0o0o0o0

Slade glanced at Ebony before staring into the fire, his eyes burned and he had to force himself to close them. A stray tear slipped from his left eye, he let it fall unchecked before turning to Lex who had sat beside him.

"She regrets it." Lex offered.

Slade looked back into fire and shook his head; "She tried to kill Ruby, I can't...that is unforgivable."

Lex sighed nodding he could see where Slade was coming from but he couldn't help feeling sorry for Ebony; "She has come a long way Slade. When I first met her I doubt she would've felt any remorse about pushing someone in front of a truck."

"That fills me with joy Lex." Slade commented glaring at the young man beside him.

Lex smiled; "She is better when she's with you Slade. Don't give up on her." With that he leant back and turned onto his side, the conversation was apparently over. Slade decided to sleep on it; he would talk to Ebony in the morning. They needed to clear the air at least, if he could forgive her that would be a good place to start.

0o0o0o0

The next morning most of the Mall Rats woke very early, they were starting to feel hungry, they hadn't eaten a full meal for a few days and it was beginning to take its toll. Amber stood looking off into the wooded area with baby Bray on her hip. She wanted to go exploring now, the island held so much promise. She could have all she had dreamt of having before she had met Cloe and taken her to the Mall. That dream seemed so long ago no but it was something she wanted to realise. For Dal.

"From tiny acorns." She whispered to herself. She turned back to the group, Jack had caught a couple of fish with Darryl's help and they were proceeding to cook them over an open fire.

"Fish for breakfast would you look at that Brady." Trudy was sat next to the fire her daughter sat on her knee.

The 5 year old rarely spoke, this probably had something to do with the environment in which she had been brought up, but she turned to her mother and smiled before saying; "I like fish." Amber glanced at Trudy when she heard Brady speak, her eyes were glistening with unshed tears a smile playing on her lips as she hugged her daughter to her.

"We can have fish every day then." Trudy whispered into her daughter's hair before smiling up at Amber who grinned back.

"Once we have all eaten we should probably go check out the rest of the island." Amber's voice rose as she got everyone's attention; "We will split off into groups and go in different directions."

"You expect us to go through there?" Gel whined as she pointed towards the undergrowth.

Amber sighed; "No Gel you can stay here and watch the kids with Trudy if you want?" the young girl huffed before sitting down, Amber rolled her eyes; "Right these are the groups, Ram you'll come with Jay and me; Lex, Ebony and...May? Slade, Jack and Ellie. Darryl could you stay with Salene, Trudy, Ruby and the kids?" They all nodded and started to pack up their things, Amber walked over to Trudy and passed her son over to her; "If anything happens-"

"Why is it any time you're about to go anywhere you say; 'if anything happens'. I know Amber. I know what to do, although nothing is going to happen." Trudy smiled giving her friend a quick hug before watching as she turned away; "Your mummy worries far too much." She whispered to Bray who gurgled in response.

"Ready?" Amber asked turning to Jay who smiled and nodded and Ram who looked more than a little nervous. Amber decided to ignore the look on Ram's face and head off into the woods. She was followed quickly by Ram and Jay.

"Tell her." Jay pressed pushing Ram forwards.

Amber turned to face them; "Why are you whispering?" she asked.

"There...um. Look I think I know what we're going to find." Ram muttered trying his best not to make eye contact with her.

Amber looked stunned for a moment before frowning; "This wouldn't happen to be where you sent all of the people who were taken when you first arrived?" Amber didn't need to hear his reply she had already turned away from him in anger and was marching off further into the woods.

"Amber!" Jay called after her.

"You were the one who wanted to tell her." Muttered Ram as he moved to follow Amber.

0o0o0o0

Slade watched as Lex and Ebony disappeared into the woods, he would have to wait to talk to after they had done their exploring. He glanced at Ruby who had remained uncharacteristically silent for most of the journey. She was still reeling after what had happened to her. He didn't understand how Lex wasn't horrified by what Ebony had done. What does it matter that she wouldn't have felt guilty a couple of years ago. It still doesn't excuse the act.

"You ready to go Slade?" Jack asked tapping the older man on his shoulder.

Slade turned to him and nodded; "Yeah, let's get going." He smiled and waved goodbye to the others who were staying on the beach.

"I don't know what Amber is expecting to find. It doesn't look like there is anyone here." Ellie commented as they headed towards the left side of the beach.

Jack shrugged; "There could be some form of civilisation, or maybe a shelter for us to stay in."

Ellie smiled as she ducked under a low hanging branch; "Shelter sounds nice."

0o0o0o0

Amber found herself in a clearing that lead to another beach, Amber squinted into the sun as she looked down the beach. It looked like there were several large objects a short way ahead. She began to head towards them when Jay and Ram caught up with her.

"Hey, slow down. We don't even know what that is. Let's take it slow ok?" Jay took her arm holding her back and the pair watched as Ram marched ahead.

"I did hire these guys. I think they should listen to me." Ram commented as he walked closer, it was only then that Amber realised that they were heading towards were large cages. Amber gasped before she sped up to catch Ram.

"You kept people in here? What kind of a monster are you?" she asked horrified.

Ram did not stop, nor did he answer her, a few of the guards had noticed them and were heading towards them; "What is your- Ram. Master." They knelt at his feet and Amber couldn't help but feel sick at the sight of it.

"You must send the order out, all prisoners are to be freed and brought here. The techno rule is over." He grimaced as he said the last part; three of the four guards hurried away and began opening the cages and setting people free.

"Sir, we have been cut off for so long. What happened? You are walking." The lead guard commented clearly confused.

While they continued to talk to one another Amber and Jay moved closer to the cages, they watched as the people were set free of their shackles one by one, Amber then heard someone calling her name; "Amber! HEY AMBER OVER HERE!" she walked to the furthest cage and gasped.

"KC! Alice! You have no idea how glad I am to see you! We thought you were all dead." Amber watched as Alice and KC were set free, she then threw her arms around both of them in turn and laughed happily.

"Amber, is Ellie alive?" Alice asked seriously.

Amber smiled kindly; "You sister is very much alive, and will be delighted to see you." She still couldn't quite believe her eyes.

"Amber? Ram says there are other cages further down the beach." Jay said as he stepped closer, Alice and KC eyed him carefully, Amber realised that he was still wearing his Techno uniform.

Amber smiled and nodded her thanks; "Jay, this is Alice and KC. They are Mall Rats." She smiled; "This is Jay. He used to be a Techno; he helped us defeat the Technos...twice actually." Amber smiled looking up at him.

KC frowned before butting in; "What about Bray?"

Amber glanced at him her eyes suddenly sad; "Bray...Bray died KC."

KC looked even more confused as before; "No he isn't. Unless he has died in past week. Which I really don't think he has."

Amber had to stop herself from staggering backwards at this news; she spluttered her mouth opening and closing several times before she just stared at KC dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooo so Amber has been told that Bray is still alive. What will this do to her relationship with Jay? And will Slade be able to forgive Ebony for what she did to Ruby? So that was chapter 1 I hope that you enjoyed it. I shall be posted chapter 2 sometime soon. Reviews make me write faster. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocked

I have a lot of ideas for this so getting them down quickly is easy. But don't always expect chapters this fast. I usually take months.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did though.

**Chapter 2: Shocked**

Lex stopped for a moment allowing Ebony and May to catch up, they had been falling behind for a while now and Lex wondered if he should say something. He knew that he wasn't either girl's favourite person so he decided against it. He waited until he was sure that they could see him before heading off again. He wondered exactly what Amber had been thinking putting the three of them in a group together. Lex would have much preferred to be stuck with Jack and Ellie. As far as he was concerned Slade and Ebony needed to have their heads bashed together. They were in love. People did stupid things for love. He could certainly vouch for that. Although a lot of the time he got love and lust mixed up. He stopped again and turned to the two women who were now stood a short distance away talking to one another.

"I don't need your pity." Ebony hissed glaring at May who sighed.

"I didn't offer it. You deserve everything you have coming to you Ebony. You could've killed her!" May bit back.

Lex had moved closer worried that he would need to break up a fight, both May and Ebony were known for being more than a little feisty; "Come on you two don't fight." He sighed. While normally he would delight in any form of fight whether he was watching it or involved himself, but right now he was only really interested in finding Tai-San. She had to be on this island somewhere. He wouldn't let himself believe that she was actually dead.

"Why are you in such a hurry Lex?" Ebony snapped, she folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. Apparently she wasn't going to move until she was given an explanation.

Lex sighed; "Ram said that the people who were taken when the Technos first landed were shipped off to this island. I think that Tai-San might be here."

Ebony looked stunned, she hadn't actually been expecting him to explain; "Forgetting about my sister already?" she hissed dangerously as her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"I loved Siva. But I know that she is dead I watched her die; I need to know what happened to Tai-San. She could still be alive for all I know." Lex explained. Ebony's expression relaxed slightly, Lex and Tai-San had been married after all, his attachment to her was understandable. After a pause of a couple of seconds Ebony began walking once more, this time taking the lead. Lex sighed happily and followed with May also following on behind.

0o0o0o0

Amber stood with her mouth open staring at KC for what felt like hours, in reality it was probably only a few seconds but Amber didn't really care. She didn't care about anything apart from the fact that the father of her child was alive. She had believed that he was dead for almost 6 months now; this staggering revelation left Amber with a dull ache in her chest. She had tried to move on with Jay but a part of her heart would always belong to Bray. She had always known this. As she turned to look at Jay she got the feeling that he had always known it too.

"We...-uh, we should take you back to camp. Ram can deal with this lot." Amber stuttered; her mind was clearly miles away.

Jay looked torn; "I'll stay and keep an eye on Ram. I don't think he can be trusted. If I find any other Mall Rats I will send them your way." Amber nodded and allowed him to take her hands into his; "You have to believe that I didn't know. When you searched for Bray on the computer...I believed that he was dead too. I am sorry Amber." He whispered clutching her hands tighter trying to force her to look into his eyes. She would not oblige and pulled away mumbling something about it being ok and her understanding. She turned to Alice and KC who had watched the exchange, KC wore a look that resembled guilt as he followed Amber and Alice away from Jay, he hadn't expected to get such a reaction from the pair of them.

Once they had reached the undergrowth Amber slowed down so that she was in step with Alice; "What happened to you guys? All we knew was that you had disappeared."

Alice smiled; "We were sent away to several different islands. They forced us to work as slaves. I've seen a few friends, and a few old enemies."

"I saw Sasha." KC announced.

He was getting very good at that, knocking the air out of Amber's lungs; "You- when? Where?" Amber asked, she then realised that she hadn't asked him these questions about Bray and suddenly she felt very guilty.

"Who is Sasha?" Alice asked looking confused.

Amber smiled, she had stopped walking and was facing both of them now; "He was...I don't know...my...I was with him before I was with Bray. I haven't seen him for several years." She managed to stutter out.

"It was about two days ago. On the beach we just came from actually. He was moved to another enclosure on the island though." KC informed her, Amber nodded, she would be glad to see him again; they would have a lot of catching up to do. Sasha had always been a very easy person to talk to; he would listen to your troubles. Of course back when Amber had last seen him she hadn't been too keen on sharing anything with anyone, she still didn't like talking about her past. The future was what was important. There was a short pause when something occurred to KC; "What are you all doing here anyway? Why aren't you in the city? Not that I'm not glad to see you."

Amber looked up and sighed; "There was a second virus. Ram's supercomputer got out of control. We all had to leave. It will be several months before we can go back there. The air needs to clear first." she sighed, leaving the Mall had been tough on all of them. It had been a home for them for so long, Amber was soon lost in her thoughts before she realised that she had been silent for a while so she cleared her throat and turned to head back towards the camp without another word.

"She seems different." KC commented once he was sure Amber was out of earshot.

Alice shrugged; "We don't know what has happened in the city while we've been in captivity. A lot could have changed."

0o0o0o0

Jack placed his hand against the branch of a tree and panted slightly, the outdoors were not his friend. He needed a computer or something to sit in his hands all this walking couldn't be good for him; "Can...we...stop...for a moment?" he puffed as he slid down the tree to sit on the floor.

The two people ahead of him turned and walked back to him; "Jack, you've done more exercise than this before. What is wrong with you?" Ellie asked as she moved to sit on the floor beside him.

He turned to face her and shrugged; "I think it's just this place. It kinda gives me the creeps. I think people have died here." Ellie raised an eyebrow at him.

"People died in the Mall, you never had a problem being there." She pushed.

Jack shrugged; "This place feels darker." He tried to qualify.

Slade nodded; "I agree with Jack, this place has a horrible feel to it. But I think there is a building up ahead. It looks like an old schoolhouse or something." He pulled both of them to their feet and forced them to march towards the building he had seen.

0o0o0o0

"They look like they are setting the prisoners free." Ebony commented as they watched from the bushes as one by one each of the guards went and unlocked each cage before unshackling each prisoner.

"Ram must have ordered it." Lex grinned; "Follow my lead." Ebony then watched as Lex marched towards the prisoners who were being set free, May was following him close behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" May hissed at Lex.

Lex slowed down slightly to let her catch up; "I am finding my wife and any of the other people who were taken. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

However before she had a chance to answer Lex had hurried off in another direction, someone had recognised him and was calling his name; "LEX!" they sounded happy to see him, May was confused but also intrigued, she needed to see who it was. When she reached Lex she found him embracing a relatively short blond haired young man.

"Sasha!" Lex exclaimed as he pulled away to study the young man who he hadn't seen for several years, Sasha smiled; "Amber is going to freak when she sees you." Lex laughed patting Sasha on the back.

Sasha coughed and stumbled; "Thanks Lex. Though I am not sure I really want her to 'freak'." He said with a bright smile.

"May, Ebony, this is Sasha. He is an old flame of Amber's." Lex introduced.

May looked slightly stunned; "From before Bray?" she asked laughing slightly.

Sasha didn't even look surprised at this revelation he smiled and nodded; "Yes, from before Bray." His eyes fell on the only member of the group who hadn't spoken yet; he was getting a very hostile vibe from her. She was glaring straight through him and Sasha could immediately tell that he didn't want to get on her bad side; "How is Amber?" Sasha asked Lex.

Lex pulled a face and shrugged; "I think I will let you find that out from Amber." Lex said patting him on the back once more; "In the mean time I need to find Tai-San."

Sasha frowned; "What about Zandra?"

May looked confused; "Who is Zandra?" she asked, May had never been told about Zandra.

The former sheriff inhaled deeply before glancing up at Sasha; "Zandra died. Almost 3 years ago now." Sasha looked horrified and mortified at the same time; "Don't worry Sasha, you didn't know. It is understandable that you asked you were there for the wedding after all." Lex smiled at the memory. He found that talking about Zandra didn't hurt as much as used to; this knowledge alone filled him with a kind of peace. The small group then headed away from the cage that had been Sasha's prison, Lex wanted to check every single cage. If any other old friends turned up he would find them.

0o0o0o0

From the lighthouse he could see all of the cages on the beach, he watched as the prisoners were set free and frowned to himself. Who was letting them go? He would have to organise an investigation, a loyal guard walked in, his face red and he was clearly out of breath.

"Sir, Ram has ordered the prisoners be freed." The guard informed once he had caught his breath.

The man who the guard had addressed as Sir inhaled sharply and turned back to his window; "We will have to retreat for now. The Mall Rats won't be far behind. Order all loyal guards to report to the lighthouse. We will go underground." He leaned forwards and placed his hand on his chin; "I will bide my time. Can't go rushing in there headfirst." He turned back to the guard and waved him away; "Do it." He would have his revenge soon enough. He turned away as the guard left, he needed to pack up his things and move them to the basement. It needed to look like no one had been here for years, and suspicion would not be good.

0o0o0o0

The group on the beach were getting restless, those who had gone off searching had been gone for ages; "It has been hours." Gel whined kicking at the sand; "I bet they don't bring food back either. I am hungry." Trudy glanced over her shoulder and sighed. Why exactly had they let Gel come along with them again? She caught Salene's eye and realised that they were thinking the exact same thing.

"If you are so hungry Gel, you can go and get your own food." Salene suggested.

Gel looked horrified; "You can't expect me to-"

"I'll come with you." Sammy piped up.

Darryl smirked seeing the annoyed look on Gel's face; "There should be some fresh fruits in those trees Gel. See if you can find some."

They then watched as the teen stalked off with Sammy in hot pursuit; "How she survived this long I will never know." Trudy said shaking her head in disbelief.

"She played damsel in distress and people like Jack ran to her rescue." Ruby muttered, speaking for the first time since she had told them what Ebony had done to her.

Salene shuffled closer and smiled at her; "How are you feeling Ruby?" she asked placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Ruby looked up at her and nodded slowly; "You aren't in any pain?" Salene pressed.

"Not really. I'll be fine. I think it was just the shock." Ruby glanced over at Trudy and smiled; "I suppose you guys are used to Ebony doing things like this." She was looking for stories.

Trudy was happy to oblige; "Well, there was that time when she stole Bray, Baby Bray's father, and all of the things she did when Zoot was still alive. Of course there was the time that she faked Amber's death 'cause she wanted to be with Bray-"

"Or the time she tried to get Lex to steal the antidote with her. Oh and when she banished Bray and a very pregnant Amber because they disagreed with her." Salene added.

Ruby looked vaguely amused; "You aren't surprised then?" she asked fighting back a laugh as they both shake their heads.

"I am surprised that she feels guilty." Salene comments.

Trudy nods; "Remorse isn't an emotion Ebony is familiar with."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I said at the start, you won't always get chapters this fast. I have had these ideas in my head since the show was cancelled. Reviews are lovely, they make me write fast. No flames thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

Yay chapter 3, sorry this took so long, I had writers block for a while, hopefully chapter 4 won't take as long. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer; I still don't own anything.

**Chapter 3: Reunions**

The old school building was the perfect place for them to set up a more permanent camp; it looked like it had been a boarding school when it was still used as a school so there were bedrooms and large bathrooms inside it. Slade, Jack and Ellie examined the whole building, and while it was dark it seemed to have the capability for electric lighting and heating. Jack had found several old generators in a basement and he was sure with a little bit of TLC he could get the up and running, it was at times like this he wished he had Dal to help, Dal had always been better at getting his hands actually dirty. Slade had found some food in what had been a canteen; he was surprised that no one had taken the food, considering how long school had been abandoned for.

"We should probably get back to the camp." Jack suggested once they were all reunited again; "The others will want to move here before it gets dark." They all moved together out of the old school building, Jack wondered if they change of home would mean that they would have to change their name. Would they be the school rats now. The thought amused him and Ellie wondered what he was thinking as they all headed back to the beach.

O0o0o0o0

May was listening as Lex continued to talk Sasha's ear off. The young blond was looking slightly distressed as Lex regaled another tale that involved Amber getting hurt or Amber being 'dead'. He was getting a picture of her last three or so years that didn't really seem like a pretty one.

"They tested what on her?" he asked his voice cracking slightly as he followed Ebony and Lex back towards the beach.

Lex slowed down so that Sasha was level with him; "It was called paradise. It was a computer game but the test subjects were forced to play 24/7. They couldn't sleep and were only allowed to eat when fed. She was a mess when she came back to us."

Ebony was trying to block Lex out, after Sasha had expressed his horror at her part in Amber's troubles she had stopped listening, she was now hoping that Slade would actually talk to her when they got back to the beach, she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when Lex stopped and walked straight into him. She muttered an apology and moved so that she could walk around him. May watched her carefully, usually if Ebony was this quiet it meant that she was planning something, her expression however was downcast and sad. May was not worried that Ebony was making plans. Not this time at least.

"Well here we are." Lex said as they stepped onto the beach both Ebony and May carried on walking but Lex stopped and Sasha stood beside him; "You will notice that we are missing quite a few people." Lex's expression was now more solemn; "We have lost quite a few friends." Sasha cast his gaze over the group there were quite a few faces that he didn't recognise, Lex had moved forwards leaving Sasha stood on the edge of the woods, the frown that had been furrowing his brow deepened as he made a mental note of how many faces weren't there, how many friends he needed to ask after. Following Lex slowly Sasha tried his best to smile at the group, most of whom were giving him odd looks.

"Guys!" A vaguely familiar voice called out and Sasha looked up and smiled at a face that he did recognise; "Hey guys we found- Sasha?" he got distracted as he made eye contact with the blond. Jack stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around the older man, Jack was slightly smug to find that he was now taller than his old friend; "Where have you been?" he then realised that everyone watching him; "Oh yeah. Sorry. Ellie, Slade and I found an old school house about a mile that way, it has running water and a generator that I think I can get running, and it was a boarding school so there are plenty of beds."

"A new home?" Salene asked standing up smiling. Sasha smiled at her, someone else he recognised though she had changed a lot from the girl he had known four years ago; "When the others get back we should head over there." The authority that Sasha heard in her voice was new, but it was certainly an improvement from the timid child she had been.

Sasha then turned back to Jack who was grinning at him; "Wow it has been so long. What are you doing here? Did the technos pick you up?"

The blond smiled and nodded; "Yeah, my winning charm seems to always end up with me getting handcuffed to something or someone...talking of being handcuffed to someone, how is Dal?" Sasha mentally kicked himself as he watched Jack's expression grow dark, the younger man didn't need to explain; "I'm sorry. How? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind," he inhaled deeply; "he fell from some scaffolding when he was running from the Chosen. He died in Amber's arms." Jack swallowed hard avoiding the other man's gaze; "It feels like so long ago now, you've missed so much. Eagle mountain, the Chosen and the Technos though I suppose you didn't really miss the Technos." Jack smiled slightly and pleased when Sasha returned it.

"Lex did his best to fill me in. How many friends have you lost?" Jack frowned closing his eyes for a moment; "If it is too painful-"

"I'm just working it out...since you left us? A list of those who are dead or missing?" Sasha nodded, he needed to know; "Patsy, Cloe, KC, Zandra, Tai-San, Ryan and Bray." Jack pulled a face; "Many more have died or gone missing that you wouldn't have known. We get broken a lot but we put ourselves back together." Sasha smiled at that, it was nice to know that they weren't all falling apart; "Alice? KC!" Jack was suddenly up on his feet as Amber had arrived with Alice and KC, Sasha smiled to himself, the list of the missing had just got one name shorter. Amber hadn't changed at all Sasha decided. Her clothes were probably the most drastic difference, gone was the long black leather coat and the huge boots, she looked more comfortable, Sasha contemplated calling out to her but instead watched as she walked over to Trudy whose eyes met Sasha's for a moment before the blond realised what Amber was doing. She had a child. He watched as Trudy spoke to Amber, the latter stood up straighter and her eyes locked with Sasha's instantly. She smiled sadly at him before making her way towards him; "Sasha." She greeted shifting baby Bray onto her hip, he babbles away as his mother smiles at her old friend.

"It has been a lot time. Things have changed." He said his eyes drifting to the child in her arms, knowing now that Bray was one of those missing or dead Sasha wondered if this child was fatherless or if Amber had moved on.

Amber allowed herself a quick smile as she nodded; "Things certainly have. I suppose people have been trying to fill you in."

Sasha nodded; "Although they did neglect to mention that you had a baby." Amber smiled as she shifted her son a little higher on her hip.

"We should get moving. If everyone is back- Jack found a place for us to stay." Slade announced to the group, Amber turned away from Sasha to face the others.

"Jay and Ram have stayed behind at one of the encampments we can go get them in the morning. Come on Jack lead us to our new home." Her tone of voice was a mix of excitement and trepidation it had been so long since they had been homeless, it would be different living in somewhere new. She seemed to forget her conversation with Sasha as she moved over to help Trudy get all of the kids up and ready. Sasha noted that having a baby had certainly changed her, it aged her and kept her young all at the same time, she seemed happy.

"Slade-" Ebony approached him and watched as his expression turned stony as his eyes met hers; "I- I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I've lost too many people and trust isn't something that I do easily...she told me...I. I am just sorry ok." She sighed before walking away from him.

Salene had been watching the exchange, Slade glanced at her and sighed; "What am I supposed to say to her? She tried to kill Ruby because she thought she was pregnant- I...that isn't the actions of someone I know or trust." Salene smiled kindly at him.

"She is sorry though. Ebony never apologises to anyone for anything so, I think you have changed her. Give her a chance to prove herself to you before you go writing her off completely." Salene walked away from him, she could hardly believe that she had just stood up for Ebony, after everything the other girl had done to her friends.

Ebony had heard the exchange and was watching as Salene packed her bag; "Thank you." She said loudly enough for the other girl to hear, Salene looked up and smiled at her before nodding.

"You're welcome Ebony. He is good for you, but you still need to apologise to Ruby, saying sorry to Slade for something you did to someone else is one thing, apologising to the person you did it to, is another story entirely." Ebony smiled a very rare smile.

"When did you get so wise?" she asked picking up her own bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

Salene shrugged; "I really don't know. It just happened I guess. I think that he really does love you though Ebony that is why he is so torn. What you did was awful, but he can still find it in his heart to love you in spite of that. You're lucky."

"Do you think you'll find Ryan here? I mean, Lex is hell bent on finding Tai-San maybe Ryan ended up here too." Ebony's first attempt at a meaningful conversation was going well. Salene appreciated the effort that she was putting into their talk.

She smiled sadly; "Probably not. Ryan wasn't taken by the Technos he was taken by The Chosen. I, I think I have come to terms with the fact that I may never see him again."

0o0o0o0o

"Sir." A boy of about sixteen stood before him, looking the man nodded for him to continue; "The Mall Rats are heading for the old school house, we do not have an observation tower in that district. We will be unable to track their movements. Do you want us to stop them?" The man shook his head, he and his followers had moved into the underground tunnels some of them led to the old school.

"One of you will infiltrate them. If you head to the school now Scout you can get their before them, befriend them, get as much information from them as possible and then you will report back to me ok?" the boy nodded before turning away, he would have to move fast to be at the old school before the Mall Rats. "Ram will know to start looking for me soon enough and when he does, I will be waiting." He smiles to himself as he turns to look at a computer screen, numbers and codes passing in front of his eyes as he tapped at the keyboard, his guards all knew that he was planning something.

0o0o0o0o

"It isn't far now." Jack encouraged smiling over at Ellie who was walking beside her sister, he was glad that they had been reunited it had been a while since he had seen Ellie this happy.

Gel huffed; "I don't like walking, and I think I broke a nail already."

Darryl sighed and shook his head, it wasn't the first time that he found himself wondering how she had managed to survive the virus when she clearly had been a pampered little daddy's girl while her parents had been alive; "I could carry you?" he offered and was met by an icy glare before she huffed again and flounced away.

"Darryl she really isn't worth it." Ruby said patting him on the shoulder. "Come on." She led him forwards smiling to herself, some people would probably never learn.

"So Jack," Trudy had caught up with him at the front, Brady on her back as they walked together through the undergrowth; "what are the sleeping quarters like?" she asked smiling at him.

"From what we saw it looked like lots of bunk-beds. Rooms that would hold about six people, but there were a fair few so I don't think people will have to share, and I am sure that some of the beds can be made into doubles rather than singles." He smiled informing her just as they moved around a particularly large tree and the old school building came into view; "Here we are." He said triumphantly, he was clearly still very pleased with himself.

0o0o0o0o

Jay and Ram were busy taking everyone's names down before telling them that they were free to go. Some of them had asked where they were free to go considering they had nowhere to go. Jay had shrugged and apologised he knew that this was difficult, they would all have to start again on this new island.

"It will be dark soon Jay." Ram commented watching as the blond patted someone on the shoulder and pointed to a group of people.

Jay turned to look at him; "Yeah and?" he asked.

Ram sighed; "Well we can't keep doing this all night, you haven't found Bray there is a hut up the beach that we can sleep in. We'll carry on tomorrow."

"I never said I was looking for Bray." Jay defended himself, perhaps too much as he then cast his gaze to the sand beneath his feet.

Ram smiled at his former general; "You want to help her find him, but you know that if she does get him back she will go back to him. I- I can't say I understand it but if it is what you want to do I am not going to stop you."

The blond nodded; "Thank you, I know it sounds silly but I want her to be happy. Baby Bray deserves to have his father back if I can find him."

Ram shook his head; "You are a better man than me."

"Well I already knew that." Jay said with a smile as he turned and walked towards the hut that Ram had pointed out earlier. This was going to be a long job, setting all of the prisoners free but Jay knew that it would be worth it, people being caged up and used as slaves, the thought of it made his stomach turn. The thought that his brother could be here only served to make the bile rise higher in his throat.

0o0o0o0o

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woo Sasha has been reunited with the Mall Rats. Maybe Slade will forgive Ebony. Who is the mystery man watching over them all who wants revenge on Ram? You might find out soon. Anyway reviews are wonderful they make me very happy, no flames please. Chapter 4 coming soon I hope.


End file.
